A Mirror of Me
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: Okay This is just a story about a girl from our time who looks like a well famous devilish Boy Ciel Phantomhive, a charming fun-loving girl who is a complete opposite, but similar version to Ciel. but soon she gets unwanted Attention from not only from Ciel... but the other gorgeous men as well. Warning: Language! and a bit stupid!
1. Portal Me Baby!

**Mocha: HELLO! KUROSHITUSUJI FANS! AND FELLOW FOLLOWERS!**

**Ciel: What the hell another one!**

**Mocha: Yup this one is from another website that I'm on so since they voted to bring some of those stories here I decided I shall! I will update alot more though so this will gain more chapters :)**

**Sebastian: well that's better**

**Sarah: so Start**

**Mocha: Sarah! I thought you were in Black Maid!**

**Sarah: I'm tired of waiting so if you don't mind I would like to join**

**Mocha: No you-ARGH! Fine do the intro**

**Sarah: Hagen Mocha Crystal does not own any Kuroshitsuji Characters but her own... like me!**

**Mocha: So mature Sarah! So mature**

* * *

Hello! My name is Celeste Phantomwise, (A/N: Sorry, I was looking for a name Similar to Ciel's and would have the same meaning... but my name was on most of them so blame the damn websites!)

I have Greyish-blue hair with sapphire blue eyes.  
I'm 12 years old turning 13 in December 25... funny how life works, I have six brothers who well all live alone... our parents died in a fire a long time ago, and Julio is the oldest so he took custody over all of us.

And the family Business... we make Cakes, Candies, and toys for living.

I love Cats and dogs... even though I'm allergic to cats... sensitive skin, I have one black cat name "demon" and a dog with a blue collar name "Ghost" neat huh? I have many friends... but only one is my best friend in the whole world!

Ashley Trance's

she's older than me... and is awfully crazy... and a perverted bitch if I say so myself... funny how a calm posed girl like me is friends with a loud sex craze beast like her... Opposite can make a difference But you know I also have a bad case with my eye...left eye... You see I was born with a violet-blue eye... I find it cool, but many people get scared just by looking at it.

No matter though... they can all go suck a dick...

Yes I cuss... something else about me.. tick me off and you will be called many things while I beat the shit out of you so, try not to piss me off, .

* * *

"Celeste!" called Ashley.  
I turned to see the blond run towards me, "Hey Ashley... find any men to rape with?" I joked, she sighed, "sadly no... all the good guys are taken by Danielle Fishers... she's needs a good kick in the face" she made a fist and hit the invisible girl.

"Go for the boob, it hurts them the most" she said grinning at me.

"Hey! Not in public!" I yelled, she can be embarrassing at times, makes me feel like I made the wrong choice of friends, "So!" she said placing a arm around my shoulders, "I don't care... if anything I can flash my breast and not give a damn! Hey everyone look at-"  
"NO!" I went as he held her shirt down, "Not now! Not today! And not ever!" I squealed as I felt my face grow warm.

"OMG! Your so cute when your blushing!... does that mean you like girls?" she asked flashing me a perverted grin.

"NO! It's just embarrassing your doing all this out in public!" I said as he released her shirt and ran from the girl, "I need to go to some shop today to buy Roman some new beads for his band mate's hair... I have no clue why... see ya Ashley!" I said waving goodbye to the blond before seeing her flash out in public... AGAIN!

I grew red and ran out of like the devil was after me.

I made it to the store and got the beads my brother wanted... he just uses yellow, green, and red... 'Bob Marley' colors "Welcome to Jamaica Mon!" I shouted as I exited the store, up Stimson moment... A school for kids who need help with their work or they are trouble makers... Roman was sent there... so was I, I got out of there within a month... Roman... not so much.

It was the place where I found Ashley at... she was there for sexually assaulting a teacher... I always find it the other way around... that's Ashley for ya.  
As I made my way home, I've stop to notice a bookstore, that I knew was never there before... so without thinking I entered it to see many bizarre stuff, I looked around, they we're staffs with knives at the end, swords, statues, symbols, artifacts that I believe should be in a museum, and necklaces.

I stopped at one particular necklace, it looked like a star with weird symbols on it.

I couldn't help, but top stare at it... it was strangely alluring... beautiful... and familiar, where have I seen that symbol before? "Like anything that you see?" asked a woman with long gold hair.

"Uh?... is this a-"  
"Devil sign... yes, but it's not really his sign... it's someone else's sign... a demon sign" she said smiling at me.

"Really? Is it a... contract sign?" I asked, I knew demons made contracts back in the days, I learned that from Black Butler... an Anime I like... but I stopped watching it because Julio said, 'it's the devil's show' I can't remember the faces... but I do know what happens in every episode and Manga... yeah I had the books too... before my brothers burned them.

Jackasses!

"How much is it!?" I asked, it shocked the woman completely, but she smiled at me, "No charge... I give it to you as a gift... with this" she said holding out a blue stone gem ring, "it's real if your wondering... never separate them..." she said.

I took hold of the beautifully designed Blue Gem. And smiled, "thank you" I waved goodbye to the lady and soon walked out the store, I slipped the ring on my ring finger... but noticed it was too big so... I placed it on the chain of the symbol.

Hey... she said not to separate them... so I'm doing her a favor.

I placed on the symbol and ring on, then hid it behind my shirt before heading home, "Hey Roman... your beads!" I said tossing the box to him and his band mate... "Aye mate! Haven't seen you in a while Screamer" smiled Jonathan (his Band mate)  
Screamer was my band nickname... I was a hardcore singer... before Julio convince Roman to kick me off the band.

"A Lady of this family should act more like a princess than a boy" he told me... Well fuck you very much Julio! Fuck you very much!  
I love to sing... Hardcore songs... sad songs... Jazz... Opera (don't ask why)... Japanese techno... Robot Mode... yup you name them, I can do them!

"Say Celeste we're going to the bash today...wanna come?" asked Jonathan... "Dude that would be epic!" I said excitedly.  
"No... you have work to do around the shop today" said Julio as he gave Derek his bottle.  
"Come on Dude... she's a straight A student... works hard on the store... and makes most of the recipes, give her a break, Julio" said Roman.

Julio thought for a minute before saying, "Be home before 12... since tomorrow is Saturday"  
I literally jumped into his arms and gave him kisses for that, which shocked him, I never kiss my brothers, like I said before they can be Jackasses.

"Oh. My. God! It's the end of the world... Celeste just kissed Julio!" went Marcus A.K.A ... peanut!

He ran out the door and shouted, "the Armageddon is near! the Armageddon it near! Hid your children!" Me, Roman, and Jonathan laughed our asses off, while Julio ran out to go get Peanut from getting hit by cars.

So i got dress in a goth looking dress and took out black gloves with a raven symbol at the end, and placed my hair up in two pigtails with a feathery rose on one side pigtail.

"Ready!" I shouted.  
"Whoa! Celeste you look hot!" went Jonathan who earned a hit to the head by Julio, "You look awesome sis!" went Roman as he hugged me, "Yeah! you look... beautiful" smiled Julio.

I hardly get any compliments by Julio so this was a real honor!  
"Alright... let's go mash it!" roared Jonathan who ran out into the window and cut himself... Again! "use the damn door!" went Julio

I chuckled as I made my way out the door into the car.  
We began to talk about what they're new song was going to be... until, "Hey Celeste sing that song about Contracts!" cried Henry the guitar Player of the band.

"Sure... why not... I'll sing it for you guys... on stage!" I said smiling.

"Hold on!" went Julio as he turned to us, "I never said anything about-" ***CRASH!* *BANG!* **went the car, I felt numb and bruise, "Celeste!" called the gang.

I turned to see them crawl to me.. until I say a flash of white, "oh no! Celeste run!" cried Roman.  
"I can't my legs! it's stuck!" I cried as I try to yank the metal off of me, I pulled until felt being lifted off the ground and was pulled into the void!

"CELESTE!" they all cried out.

All I could do was watch as they disappeared behind the smoke and mist.

I landed hard on the ground crying until I passed out... but before I did I heard  
"Sir she came from the sky!"  
"Yes... she looks like you Master!"  
"What shall we do with her?"  
"She doesn't look like a peasant... Send her to a guest room, well wait until she wakes up"  
"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Mocha: So how is it?**

**Ciel:...**

**Sebastian:...**

**Sarah: I love it!**

**Mocha: Yay!**

**Sarah: Yay!**

**Ciel: Oh god! **

**Sebastian: *CHUCKLES* **


	2. Getting to know the servants

**Mocha: Yay! chapter 2!**

* * *

I woke up to feel this terrible feeling of sore calves and bruised up thighs, "Okay did I have sex or I was beaten several times with a crowbar" I said as I slowly slide off the bed... I realize I wasn't in my red goth mini dress anymore... I was wearing a Victorian style dress, black and white I believe, I had what look like ballet shoes only black on my feet.

"What the fuck is this! I'm I auditioning for swan lake!?" I yelled, then covered my mouth... I felt the chain around my neck dangle a bit... "The symbol... the ring? I still have them... ***GASP!* **I hope no one saw this" I hid the necklace back and soon turned to the door.

I slowly opened it to see a large red carpet and a long hallway.

"huh... no one's around" I said as I slowly closed the door and made my way down to the stairs which I believe is the entrance room, It looked to be a ballroom as well, '_I don't think I'm in America anymore... or in my time for that matter' _I thought as I wonder around the pillar only to bump into a woman.

"Oh! Your up! Yes!" she said as she helped me up, "Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded.

"Where am I?" I asked, she gave me a questionable stare and said, "Your in the Phantomhive Manor Ms... You fell right out of the sky, yes!" she smiled at me, "Really?... Um... what year is it?" I asked.

"1889, why?" she gave me another questionable look.  
"I came from the year 2012... I was going to a concert before being hit by something and was sucked into a void... crazy huh?" I asked, she just nodded, "Oh no... not crazy at all... we seen alot of crazy things... that's nothing" she said.

"Yay! At least you believe me, most people out there won't" I said smiling.  
She chuckled, "oh! where are my manners! I'm Mey-rin the maid"  
"Please to meet you Mey-rin, I'm Celeste Phantomwise... second heir to the Wise company in America" I said, she gasped, "You are a noble... Although you look too much like my lord... along with your name" she said.

"Really... where is he? I would be happy to meet him... and thank him for allowing me to rest at his Manor" I said smiling.  
"He has Guest... yes! Madam Red and Sir Lau came over to talk with him... other guest leave" she said,  
"Oh... Well then when it's time to meet him, then I'll be in the room... or if you need any help with anything-"  
"Oh we got it... go rest some more I'll wake you when he's free" smiled Mey-rin.

I took her advice and left to the room, where I first woke up... odd, I've only been here 3 minutes and I already know this place, I laid down in bed and smiled, "so soft!" rubbed the fabric between my fingers, "so warm and smooth" I continue, I felt like I was high or something, I must be taking some good shit before coming here.

I smirked, "***YAWNS* **well might as well sleep some more... I clearly too a hard knock out onto the head" and soon I was drifting away into sleep land

* * *

About an Hour or more, I woke up by a gun shot!  
I shot right out of bed and ran down the corridor to see a small group of people with glass and water on the ground.  
I saw Mey-rin blushing, once she saw me she ran over.

"I'm sorry... it seems there's some trespassers trying to kill Mister Sebastian" she said pointing to the man in black, "Does this always happen?" I asked bravely, she nodded.  
"Hmm... no one's hurt right?" I asked, Nodded again.  
"Good, as long no one's hurt, we should be fine... beside... I think they'll get what's they're coming for" I said smiling, I finally realized all this... and damn I'm so slow... I was in Black Butler, and I know what episode this was... episode 2, "My Butler, the strongest" too bad I missed out on Finni, Mey-rin, and Baldroy trying to catch that mouse.

"Mey-rin... who are you talking to?" asked the one and only Sebastian Michealis.  
"Lady Celeste sir...she woke up from the gun shot" she said bowing and blushing, I smiled at the man, "Nice to meet you... I got worried that someone might gotten hurt so I came to see what happen"

"No one's hurt my Lady everything is fine... Everyone please excuse me, I have some business to attend to... clean this up for me will you" he said as he hands Baldroy the dish with a apple pie... which I must say looks fuck'in good to eat.  
"So when you say clean... then that means we can eat it!" went Baldroy turning to see no one there.

I chuckled, "he means the water, the vase, and shards of glass... but maybe later to eat the pie, sir" they looked at me, "Oh! right" they said sighing, I decide since I was up to help along with the servants, and make sure they didn't destroy anything while they were gone.  
I was washing some of the dishes that Mey-rin had to do before being kicked out for doing their chore.

"My Lady what is you name?" asked the blond boy who is so fuck'in adorable I wanted to glomp the cutie! "I'm Celeste Phantomwise... You?" I asked pretending not to know him, "I'm Finnian, but everyone here calls me Finni" he said smiling.

"Really?...well it's nice to meet you Finni... what do you do here?" I asked.  
"I'm the gardener... but so far I'm the plant killer" he said moping.  
I hate it when cuties mope so I took out a box of cereal from the pantry and said, "so... I'm the Cereal killer, and that's not stopping me" I shook the box a bit and placed it back.

He started laughing at that... Must. Resist. From. Glomping. Him!  
"Your funny my lady" he said smiling,  
"Thank you... I don't like it when people mope so... chin up! You may have trouble now... but tomorrow you could try your best!" I said that made him smile even more, "I like her positive attitude we could use that around here" smiled the Chief.

"My goal is to make the people of any country to smile... and so I shall do my best! and save broken down folks at all ages!" I said jokingly, they laughed at that, yup! am I good or what!?

"The Young Master and Sebastian is home" said Mey-rin shooing me to my room, before Sebastian or the Earl can see me, I looked out the window to see Finni and Mey-rin outside talking to the two, Sebastian kneeling down and apologizing for not making dinner or something, I wish I had my camera here.

Damn that man is hot! Even for a demon... yes I know... he's a demon... a sexy one too, No wonder Ashley has him and Claude posted on her wall, "My smexy Men!" she entitled them, I laughed at that memory, yup! She was weird!

I looked down to the group again, I noticed the Earl sigh and turned to the Manor, before locking eyes with me... he seemed shocked about it... well he did look a little bit like me so I must say... it's embarrassing to see a mirror of yourself in a different form, I backed away from the window and covered myself with a silk blanket.

I stood that way for a while before hearing a knock at the door, "My lady... the Young Master wishes to see you" said Mey-rin.  
"Okay... I just need to get dress and I'll be there... I need some help with the corset though" I said blushing.  
she chuckled a bit before walking over to me... yup! Ashley stupidness is rubbing off on me!

* * *

**Mocha: stupid chapter huh?**

**Ciel: I have to admit it was... but also funny in someways**

**Mocha: Aw~ I love ya! *GLOMPS CIEL* **

**Ciel: *BLUSHES* STOP THAT!**

**Sebastian:*CHUCKLES***

**Ciel: Don't laugh! it's not funny *PRYING FROM MOCHA***

**Sarah: So cute honey! where my camera?!**

**Ciel: don't you dare!**

***SARAH TAKES A SNAPSHOT OF MOCHA AND CIEL HUGGING!***


	3. Meeting the Earl

**Mocha: Hello beginning Followers... that was actually pretty fast, and I only update last night**

**Ciel: Maybe your getting better...**

**Mocha: Thank you**

**Ciel:... Or your just plain stupidness brings them here**

**Mocha: Hey!**

**Sarah: Come on sweety... don't be mean**

**Ciel: Don't call me your sweety! Or Honey! Or Anything!**

**Sarah: why? **

**Sebastian: We're in a different story Sarah**

**Sarah: So! It doesn't matter**

**Mocha: Oh boy!**

* * *

I placed on a Black and blue dress, and I placed the necklace underneath the dress and soon made my way to the Earl's study, Mey-rin waited there and knocked three times.

"Come in" said a young voice.

"My lord, Lady Celeste" she said bowing, I looked up to the boy who gave me a boring look, I felt annoyed by this, '_well forgive me your royal assiness for no being more entertaining to your liking!' _I thought as I gave a smile and bowed.

He nodded at me before, saying "Mey-rin your dismissed."

Mey-rin nodded and soon left me with my anti-twin... I shall call him that for now on... seems fair, huh?

I waited a bit before he signaled me to sit down before him... what am I going to say? hello bitchy prince, I'm your identical twin... no fuck'in way! He continue to stare at me for a while and finally said, "so... May I ask who you are and where you came from?"

I got worried for a bit, but if I didn't tell him I might as well kill myself with a rare bullet... if I could find one... "I-I'm Celeste Phantomwise... third oldest to the Phantomwise family and second heir to the Wise Company" I said feeling a bit shaky.

"Second heir... but your third oldest... not to mention as girl" he said, well thank you fuck'in much captain obvious! "Yes... but my gender-swap isn't noble material... let alone mature so my oldest brother announce that I shall take the company as soon I turn thirteen..."

(A/N: Celeste and Roman are what we call unblood twins... when two people are born the same day, are the same age, same year... but different months Celeste and Roman are 12 all together... but turns thirteen... well Roman is the oldest since he was born on Halloween which in this story is... a month away)

"Gender-swap?" went the Earl.  
"Yes... Me and my brother Roman are what we call... Anti-twins... or Unblood, It's when we are the same... but born differently... he's technically the oldest than me... but when we were little no one could tell us apart" I said then I remember something, I always had it, I took my gloved hand and took out a small heart locket and open to reveal me and my brother when we dressed up to be Victorian people for Halloween.

I stood there shocked... "Um... My lord forgive me for say this, but you kinda look like my brother for a moment" I said looking up and back to the locket.

"May I see?" he said, I was nervous, but I gather all the courage to give him the locket.

**~*CIEL P.O.V.*~**

What Mockery was this! When I opened the locket it showed me and her... but as I look close the boy who looked like me was... more peachier and happier, beside them was a mother with Bluish-grey hair and a father with Black hair, I couldn't help, but to look up to the girl, she seemed nervous about something.

"What happen to your parents?" I asked handing her the locket.

"Me and my brother we're about 10, keno, Gabriel, and Derek were born around that time, but... we remember it... Our house caught on fire and we we're trapped... I made my way to the office where my father worked, but saw not only flames, but mom and dad... dead and... what looked like sewed together."

She stopped, I noticed her shake a bit.

"That scene forever haunts us... I still have nightmares, but all we can do is move on and keep the family business alive... it's the least we can do... but in my option... I think the we're murdered... Julio doesn't want to believe it so usually he gets mad at me whenever I bring it up" she dropped her eyes to her hands where she fiddled with the dress.

"judging by the looks of it... you don't live in England" I said.  
"No sir... I don't belong anywhere... I belong to the 21 century... Riverside California, America" she said giving me a sad look... it was then I realize her eyes... didn't look the same.

"What happen with your eye?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh!" she covers it up and smiled, "well... mother told me once a story about this, but if I can remember correctly... before the night I was born a man in black came to my mother... he offer her several flowers, but only two stood out the most... violet and blue... it was then he said that her child shall be born with those colors... and sure enough I was born... she once told me that when I was a baby, the man would always be by my side... and comfort me when she was too tired or busy."

I was very interested by this... sure enough this sounded like a demon... but she looked too innocent to know about that, "have you ever seen him again?"

"Yeah... when I was six or five... me and Roman would go out and play... then that man would come and play with us... or sometimes tell us stories... but as the years go by his face is now a blur to me... I hardly remember" she said.

***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* **

"Come in" I said seeing Sebastian come out from behind the door, "My lord dinner is ready..." he said before looking down to Celeste.

She looked at him too as well and smile, "hello Mister Sebastian" Sebastian nodded at her... there was something off here... by the looks of it she seems to give Sebastian a look... not a dazzled look like most women would give him, but a cautious look.

"Okay... let's cut to the chase" she said as she turned to Sebastian, "I'm from the 21 century, I'm going to say... Lord Phantomhive is that I practically know everything including... him being a you-know-what" she said leaving me dumb-fold, "how?" was all I could say.

"They're was a story and a motion picture I would see everyday called, "Black Butler" unfortunately it's a popular show... I know everything from beginning to end, but ever since my parents died Julio had been a religious man so he basically got rid of my motion pictures and burned the books... but I remember it all."

She continue... "It's just it took me a while for it to come to me... sorry... and Sebastian don't worry I have no intentions to tell anyone"

I gave out a sigh of relief.  
"How come you don't want to tell" I asked.  
"first off... he's a demon, the bastard can practically snap my neck if he wanted to" she said making Sebastian chuckle a bit, "well I must say it's true... and please don't call me a "bastard" it's not very lady-like" smirked Sebastian..

"Sorry... I cuss alot so you might be ear-raped... unlike Ashley who can literally rape you" she said.

"Who's Ashley?" I asked... she then took out another thing from her glove and showed me a small picture of a Blond girl who looks like... Alois Trancy!  
"Ashley Trance's... head of the Spiderblood company... they make nightmarish games, and...well.." her face went red, "Well what?" I asked, she turned to me and said the one thing I wish I didn't want to hear, "Sex toys... I hate it! but she my best friend what am I going to do... I still didn't forgive her for giving me a dildo for my last birthday!" she said crossing her arms.

I heard Sebastian laugh a bit.  
"What's a-" I was cut off when she ran over and pushed my lips together... "trust me... you don't want to know" she said before moving away from me, "your very daring" I said.

"Well blame it for being around a sex craze beast for about three years now!" she said smirking at me.

"Well then... shall we go to dinner than My lord... and Lady?" asked Sebastian, "Yes" I said.  
"Yes please..." she said sweetly, it kinda hard to tell if she's messing with you or not... "Say Lord Phantomhive... If there's time... I would gladly have the honor to play chess with you... if you like" she said looking at me with her mismatched eyes.

"I guess we could... I'm done for the day" I said, I saw her smile as she skipped head, "She's interesting, isn't she my lord" asked Sebastian, I nodded, I didn't want to admit it... but she was charming... she change the mood in the room so quickly, painful memories I supposed, "Sebastian, she's not lying is she?" I asked.

"No... if she did... she wouldn't have guess I was a demon" he said.  
I smirked,_ 'she'll be a useful pawn'_

* * *

**Mocha: Yup! what a useful pawn she'll be *Grins***

**Ciel: I'm going to kill u**

**Mocha: Love ya too... now anyone likes chocolate?**

**Sebastian: Everyone does... beside me**

**Mocha: Okay then... I'll shove it down your throat then**

**Sebastian: I recommend you don't**

**Mocha: Come on! I don't care if your a demon or not... I'm still making you eat this... cause it's dark chocolate**

**Sarah: You don't like dark chocolate?**

**Mocha: No... tastes weird**

**Ciel: OH OH OH OH! Let me!**

***MOCHA HANDS HIM THE CHOCOLATE WITH A SHOCKED EXPRESSION***

**Ciel: *BITES CHOCOLATE***

**Mocha and Sarah *BLUSH!* ^/^ SOOOOO CUTE!**


	4. I love kittens! I love puppies! and soul

**Ciel: Bored!**

**Mocha: Okay I know what to do! *KISS CIEL'S CHEEK!***

**Ciel: Arrgh! What the hell!**

**Mocha: You said you were bored so I made you react to the kiss... see not bored anymore are you now**

**Sarah: Kiss Sebastian next**

**Mocha: HELL NO!**

**Sebastian: You wound me, After all I done to help you get ready for school and your homework**

**Mocha: More like working me to the bone and waking me at 4 in the morning just to make sure I get to the bus on time doesn't count!**

**Sebastian: *CHUCKLES***

**Mocha: jackass**

* * *

I couldn't be bored around this place... nope!

I loved it here! Every corner you turn has something funny to show... I can get use to this... trust me I can, Although I began to miss my pets at home... along with my brothers and Ashley... even though she flashes in public, I say the time over there is suitable than here.

Maybe I can convince Ciel to let me have a kitten and a puppy? Yeah! I'll do that! I am a noble... let alone a woman, so no doubt in mind he can't refuse a woman's request!

I hopped down the corridor where I bumped into a hard, almost soft figure.  
"Sebastian!?"  
"Good evening, My lady... May I ask where you off to?" he asked, I smiled... "I'm going to go ask Ciel if I can go get a kitten and a puppy... since I miss demon and ghost" I said.

"Demon and Ghost?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Yeah... demon my cat...and Ghost my dog... I love those too, I had them since they were little" I said smiling.  
"You love cats and dogs, My lady?" he asked.

"Yup! even though I'm allergic to cats, I can't help, but to admire them... I love how graceful and mystery's about them... I also love how Loyal and playful dogs are, so combine those talents together and you have an unstoppable team... Demon and Ghost saved my life when I was little... I was nearly taken as a prisoner by witches" I said... true story!

Sebastian gave me a smirked, "I never knew cats and dogs can work together... how did you do it?"  
"They we're raised together... born together... so when two species born as enemies are raised together, they will think they are siblings and get along... and since I raised Demon and Ghost by myself they absolutely loved me, which makes them protect me... who wouldn't protect their mother, right?" I smiled.

Sebastian smiled back at me... it kinda looked like that smile from the last episode of Season 1... I can't remember though so many numbers!  
"I hope you get what you wish for" he said bowing, I smiled... you know what, I'll do the unthinkable... I decided to give him a hug... which caught him off guard.

"This is my thanks for listening..." I said giving a light squeeze before waving him goodbye.

**~*SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.*~ **

She is really something... she knows what I am, yet she has so much courage to give me a hug... not that I'm complaining, it was rather nice of her to give me one... even though I am just a simple servant.

I began to wonder... who was the demon who raised her?  
I've heard her story while she chatted with the Young master... it didn't make sense for a demon to come up to a random woman and give her flowers... but as I thought more about what she said, I began to think... who else would make a female version of my Lord?

Yes... this girl... has my Master actual soul... but this soul... seems... incomplete, I have to believe it's because the Young Master soul must have split in half... her soul is so bright... yet it still carried the same sweet smell, I come to believe she's his reincarnation... but something is off... She had not only the similar soul... she had something else something at draws me to her.

It wasn't a hunger feeling... it was something I wasn't familiar with... but I have to save it another time... it was tea time for the young master.

**~*CELESTE'S P.O.V*~**

"Aw~ Come on! why can't we have any pets?" I asked looking down to the busy Earl.  
"I don't mind the dog... but a cat out of the questions... I'm allergic to cats" he said, I frowned, "So what! I am too, but that never stops me!" He turned at me with wide eyes.

"If your allergic than why do you want one!?" he asked.

"Because I miss Demon and Ghost okay! I'm home sick...how would you like it when your separated from your siblings and friends for about a week... or more!" I yelled, yes it's a official... I'm pissed!  
Ciel sighed, he looked into my eyes and we began to stare... no way I was going down without a fight and I know he won't so let the best man win!

_Three hours... six minutes... and twenty seconds_

Ciel and I have been there staring at each other, not loosing any eye contact until... "Fine! You can have a damn Dog and Cat" he said rubbing his sore eyes, "yay!" I cried and jumped to him and hugged him tightly, "thank you! thank you! Thank you!"

I blinked several times before removing myself, "s-sorry!" I said as I dashed out from there... I forgot Ciel wasn't much of a huger, so that was kinda embarrassing~!

"My lady?" called Sebastian.  
"It's official! I'm getting a dog and a cat... maybe later you can join me when we have the time" I said smiling, Sebastian smiled back at me, "I'll be honor to my Lady" he said bowing.

"Sebastian!" called Ciel.  
"Oh dear grumpy Earl, has blown is top! Run! The Dog's angry! The Dog's Angry!" I said running down the hallway, I can hear Sebastian laugh before I could even turn the corner.

I'm scoring am I?

**~*CIEL'S P.O.V.*~**

Where in the Hell is that Demon? "Sebastian!" I called out only to hear Celeste say, "Oh dear grumpy Earl! Run! The Dog's Angry! The Dog's Angry!" I felt a curl of my lips come across my face... I had to admit.. it was rather cute to hear something from that girl... she was interesting and useful in some ways.

I died my smile down and sighed, I've noticed since her arrival that she's been making me smile fore quite some time now... I'm surprised how she can, when Lizzie couldn't... it was confusing, I guess it's because I felt more... what's the word... comfortable around her... she was similar to me... who is surprised most of the staff here.

"My lord, You called" smiled Sebastian.

"Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed, "Sorry... Lady Celeste had asked me to company her to go find a pet dog and cat... so I guess that is why sir" he said still smiling!

I never seen Sebastian smile like this... she surely had changed him.

"I was going to order you to make sure she'll stay safe... but if your going than there's no need to order it, but keep an eye out" I told him, Sebastian smiled at me and said, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**Mocha: I'm still working on the next chapter so it will take a while**

**Ciel: annoying**

**Mocha: So are you**

**Ciel: Bitch**

**Mocha: gay!**

**Ciel: I'm not gay!**

**Mocha: Okay Bisexual**

**Ciel: I'm no-...*BLUSHES* FUCK YOU!**

**Mocha: maybe... if you dump Sebastian**

***CIEL BLUSHES AND BEGINS TO CHASE MOCHA WITH A BAT***

**Mocha: Evil dwarf with a bat! Evil dwarf with a bat!**

**Sarah: *SMIRKS***

**Sebastian: *NO COMMENT***


	5. A day with Hotty!

**Mocha: CHERRIES!**

**Ciel: idiot**

**Mocha: *Has a T-shirt on that say's "I'm with stupid" and is point to Ciel***

**Sarah: *SNICKERS* Ciel da-dar-darling *SNICKERS* *LAUGHS!***

**Sebastian: *SMIRKS* I kinda like that shirt**

**Mocha: *SMILES* Hot Topic baby! YEAH!**

***CIEL FUMES AND POUTS IN THE CORNER***

* * *

I was excited... I'm out in the streets of London searching for a puppy and kitty with my favorite... sexy... very HOT Butler! Judging by the looks of it he doesn't seem to mind the fact at all... he looks like he's enjoy himself... yeah, a day break seems okay huh? Even a demon needs one right?

"Enjoying yourself my Lady?" he asked as we walked side by side, "Yup! I'm so excited I can literally burst! Just like the man who who's head go stuck onto a pipe and was full of air that he exploded!" I said smiling.

I felt Sebastian look at me with a questionable look, "You seen something like that?"  
Stopping I turned and smiled, "Yup... on a show called, "a thousands ways to die!" I love that show... makes me think how valuable our lives are, that can easily be taken away... also I love the stupid shit they do... it's funny!"

I heard him chuckle dark... "Your amused to see some else's death instead of your own? For forgive me for saying this, but that's very sadistic of you"

"Well... maybe I got that off from Ciel... I am his opposite... Literally, and I thought Roman was my Anti-twin... but guess not... Now that I think about it, Me and Roman have nothing in common... I love dark, mystery things, and is crazy for learning the supernatural world... while he likes socializing, playing out, and is very religious" I said.

I have been thinking about it for quite some time since I came to this world... never once have I notice anything weird or awkward to be around in it... I feel rather at home... crazy huh?

"Anyway... let's go! I can practically hear my babies calling me!" I said taking hold of Sebastian's hand and dragged him through the streets of London.

**~*SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V*~ **

I praised this girl for having such guts to actually grabbed hold of my hand... she still is holding it and it feel's... weird... Not once in my billion years have I encounter a human with such courage... and so much like my Master, but different... I was literally shocked that she enjoys watching death before her eyes.

My master would have done the same thing... When we finished the Mission of the Missing children and disposed of that creep that had a unhealthy obsession with my Master died, we went to the area where they orphanage was and found out no one lived there in years... He laughed because they died over something that was already dead.

If I wasn't eating his soul... he would have made a very fine demon... "Sebastian... why such a deep look... this is a great time to pet a kitten or more... I know you want too" she said winking at me.

I chuckled.

"My lady... I was just... wonder how long you intend to hold my hand?" I asked some girls would have blushed and let go quickly, but her...  
"Oh? I still have you hand... well isn't it a good thing... In this Era, it still is dangerous whether the men are nice or not" she just smiled at me and continue on.

I was surprised by this outcome... I'm surprised of myself... Why wasn't I pulling away?

"We're Here!" she said Jumping up and down like a little five year old... Same, but different... well she is still a child whether her age, "Come on! Let's go see what kind of puppies and kitties they have" she said pulling me in.

It was a small simple store with yellow wallpaper... many animals small dividers and separate the cats from the dogs, "Wow! So cute!" she said blushing as she lifted a pure white puppy in her arms, "Well aren't you a sweetheart" she said as the puppy licked her face... She smiles at me and hands me the puppy, "Hold onto him... I know you hate dogs, but wait until I find a cute kitty" she said smiling.

I felt the little mongrel nibble on my glove them began to lick it, I looked at her hoping she would hurry up, until I saw her look at two little fuzzy creatures, one was a black kitten while the other was... is that a baby bunny?

"Why can't I have the kitty?" She asked looking at the man behind the corner, "The two were born together so they couldn't be separated" said the man, I walked over to see a brown little bunny with... a bandage on his left eye, "they sure are cute... and I don't want to separate them" she said as she sighed.

"We'll take them" I said... feeling surprised as well.  
"Really?! Oh yeah! Thanks Sebastian!" she said hugging me with the puppy, I couldn't help, but to smile, "We just need an area so that the Bunny and the Kitten can stay safe"

"Okay! Anything to keep my kitty and bunny!" she said as she lifted the two from the small divider and kissed them both.  
I paid the man and we began to by supplies for the three, "what are you going to name them?" I asked.

she looked at me with a puzzled look, she looked at the bunny for a while and said, "this is a girl... so Doki! And Since this one's a boy I'll name him Nabi! Doki and Nabi, just like the cat and the bunny forbidden love" she said smiling I watched as she gently embraced the two lovingly, the puppy she had me carry barked, "Since he's all white... I'll call him Snowball."

"Snowball? Seriously... you have very unique taste in names, My lady" I said looking down at her.  
"Well yeah... I know I'm strange, rude, and Loud... but I'm happy to be me right? It doesn't always matter about names or impressions... it's if the people around you whether like you or not... what matter is what I think of myself and how I feel about it" she said smiling so warmly at me.

This girl is rather confusing... I never expected that.  
But she was right... No matter how loud, or annoying or even someone I want to kill... she was rather... fun to have around, seems she manage to keep the idiots from breaking anything.

I smiled, "Let us go home, My Lady"

* * *

**Mocha: Kitty, Puppy, and Bunny! can this day get any better :)**

**Ciel: I hate you**

**Mocha: love ya too, but this isn't the time to hug-and-make-up**

**Ciel: *BLUSHES* Inappropriate Mocha!**

**Mocha: it's only inappropriate if you think it is**

**Sebastian: she's right...**

**Sarah: so the real person who is thinking dirty is you**

**Ciel: *BLUSHES REDDER* SHUT UP!**


	6. My Slutty Friend

**okay I have favors and hater... but that doesn't mean it will let me down... sorry for not typing in a while I've been working on my need story, "But They Followed Me Home" and "The Kitten, The Dog, and The Raven" also "Little Darling" the website other there is amazing... But it doesn't mean I'm leaving Fan Fanfiction... so here's Chapter six **

* * *

Morning, the sun rays hit me once Sebastian opened the blinds... "No! the light is evil!" I said through the blankets, I heard Sebastian chuckle as he began to yank the blanket from me, "serious?" I asked, but I clammed up, "Alrighty... is anything going on today?" I asked as I try rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, "ARF!" went Snowball as he made his way to my bed and began to lick my face.

"Well good morning to you Snowball" I said smiling.  
Yup! I manage to have Snowball, Doki, and Nabi with me inside... they're all a playful bunch, once in a while I'll catch Sebastian come in and play with them, seems he's taking a liking to bunnies... Snowball seems to love him, Sebastian isn't as harsh as he was in the series or Manga, Cute I have to say.

But you should have seen the look on Ciel's face when I came home with an extra pet...

**_~*Three days ago*~_**

"I thought I told you only a cat and a dog... Achoo! Now you bring a bunny?!" asked Ciel.  
"Yes... I know I am sorry, but the shop keeper wouldn't let me take the kitty, because the bunny was attach to him, plus I didn't want to separate them... that would be cruel" I said.

Snowball stirred in Sebastian's arms and soon he leaped off and ran to Ciel jumping on his leg.  
Big "aw" moment right there, Ciel keeping staring at the puppy, before lifting the dog into his arms, "fine... As long I stay away from them, then it'll be fine..."

Out of the blue I guess, but only because we have Snowball.

_**~*BACK TO BREAKFAST IN BED*~**_

"Sebastian Michealis I have personally have fallen in love with your scones" I said nibbling onto the crunchy yet fluffy scone, "I'm glad it's to your liking My lady" smiled Sebastian as he poured me some tea, "For tea today it is a cinnamon blend with passion flower fragrance"  
"Hmm, smells just like home... your are surely _**one hell of a butler, **_Sebastian" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Mr. Sebastian!" called Mey-rin who had just passed by the door, "I wonder what she did this time?" asked Sebastian, I got up to walk where Mey-rin head to, "My lady... did you sleep in your clothes again?" asked Sebastian.  
(sleeping in a white flowing dress that I wore yesterday)

I smiled, "I was too lazy to change last night... not only that it was hot last night"  
He sighed, "your just as a handful as the young master" he picked up Nabi and Doki, then began his way to the balcony where they have a small fence with toys and food in their little house.

"Well Bocchan orders you... have I ever order you to do anything for me?" I asked with a smile on my face, Sebastian turned to me and said, "No... you haven't really"  
I laughed a little, "see, because I rather do things on my own or I'll intend to get lazy... and I don't want to be lazy" I saw Sebastian smirked at me and placed Snowball on the bed, "so that's why you did Baldroy, Finni, and Mey-rin's chore?"

"Oops... you caught me... but it wasn't just their chores I did... I did yours too" I said smiling, I might still believe Ciel is a bit embarrassed about that... I dressed him up, but don't worry I'm not a perv like Ashley is... I was wearing a blind fold, yup Sebastian isn't the only one around here who's a badass... La der!

Ciel was impressed and embarrassed, but I promised him I wouldn't say a word about it so I'll just stick with "I did your chores too" thing, Sebastian smirked at me before we began to follow where Mey-rin and went off to.

"Mey-rin?" called Sebastian.  
"Cherry!? where are you" I called out, Sebastian gave me a questionable look, "What... it's her nickname... I call Finni superman, and Baldroy... Mr. Boom"

"Mr... Boom?' went Sebastian  
I laughed a little, "yeah... since he always blow up the kitchen now and then" I said skipping ahead to the living room, "Cherry" I called, I looked around, but no sight of her anywhere, so I began to walked down to the entrance where I got tackled down to the ground, "Celeste!" she cried snuggling to my chest.

"As-Ashley!? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, for about a few weeks we've been searching for you" she said before looking down at me, "wow... you look good" I blushed and narrowed at her a bit.

"My lady?" called Sebastian... Oh no, he better run or-  
"OMFG! I didn't know you had a butler... Damn! You looking fine as hell!" flirt Ashley, I literally faced palm myself, yup that's Ashley speaks her mind freely as ever.

"Sebastian what's going-" Ciel stopped to stare at Ashley, I gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Um... Ciel this is my best friend Ashley Trance's" I said  
"Nice to meet ya... You must be Lord Phantomhive, please to make your acquaintance" she said bowing in her black mini dress and thigh high stocklings.

"For once in the whole damn universe! PUT ON SOME FUCK'IN CLOTHES!" I screamed making both of the boys to flinch, "Geez... I was actually going out to find some men... no need to be pushy" she said pouting, "Beside... The market didn't have anything good so I was on my way home, until a void sucked me in and now I'm stuck here... so deal with it!"

"Market?" went Ciel.  
"Um... she's looking for men Ciel... a Bar or a club would be what she would call, "Market" and I hope your doing that safe sex and all" I hissed, "Me? Safe sexed? You have to be kidding me... sweetheart I lost my virginity when I was seven years old and made my first man rape at the age of ten... do you think I have any ability to produce any kids by now" she said giving me her flirtish look.

"Point taken... but it doesn't mean not to stay safe" I said dusting off and frowned, "anyway... there are no bars or clubs here so your assed out" she frowned at me then shrugged, "I have my way" now that I need to worry about cause she can rape anyone... I mean literally! She tried to rape me one time!

"My lady?" called Sebastian, I looked up and gave a nervous smile, shit! I forgot about them... already feeling the heat in my cheeks I said, "Sorry... I once told you she's a sex beast... so Ciel watch your back... she will rape you" I saw Ciel flinch at that... is it possible for a girl to rape a man?

No, but not all girls are Ashley, she can make a man not to have sex at all, that's how bad it is... and I worry for those who cross her path... Oh shit Superman!  
"ASHLEY! FINNI IS OFF LIMITS!" I screamed.

She looked at me with a questioning look, then smirked, "Fine... can I go for the other cutie then" I began to look at her as she mention cutie... Ciel's cute, Finni's cutie, and... ALOIS TRANCY! "fine by me... if I get kidnap by you, I'll strangle you" I said frowning.

"Excuse me!" went Ciel.  
"How cute! he's so cute!" gushed Ashley, "He's cute when he's angry... Sebastian still sexy as hell I see" Sebastian chuckled, "why thank you Madam you flatter me" he bowed before her, Ashley blushed again smiling at Sebastian.

I walked over to Ciel and linked arms to him, "let's go... It's pointless to try to talk to her... let's go outside or play some games at least" I said as we began to walk away, "hey! where you guys are going" she called.

"Ash... go take a walk around get to know the place... maybe you'll at least glomp Finni" I said smiling, she smiled back and skipped to one corridor, I snickered, "what?" went Ciel.

"She's gonna get lost here" I said laughing, he seemed to chuckle as well as we made our way to the garden

* * *

**Mocha: sorry... I wanted to bring Ashley into the picture**

**Ciel: the slut?**

**Mocha: the title is 'Slutty Friend'**

**Sebastian: she acts like one**

**Mocha: Yup!**

**Sarah: *SMILES* Ciel don't get tackled by her**

**Ciel: SHUT UP!**


End file.
